<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needing by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253707">Needing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo'>cummingforkylo (dunshiine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.</p><p>You’re needing him. You aren’t supposed to bother him while he works but you do anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t supposed to go to him when he was out of his quarters, you weren’t supposed to bother while he was working. You weren’t important enough for that. He had always given strict instructions for you to stay out of his way but today…today you couldn’t help yourself. You found yourself in his throne room, approaching him where he sat, staring at you with dark eyes. His body was stiff and he seemed to vibrate fury. As you approached you watched his eyes flick around to his guard, his knights, they didn’t seem to deem you a threat though. Maybe they knew of you.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” His voice was low, his eyes looked over your face for some form of explanation. You didn’t have one besides you were needy. Your eyes met his,  wide and unsure of what to say. He studied your face, he was reading you, your emotions or your thoughts. You could feel the intrusion, but since you weren’t really fighting it, it didn’t feel as bad as it could have.  His eyes softened for a split second but then they narrowed.</p><p>“I missed you,” you breathed, embarrassed to admit it with his Knights around. You spoke quietly but they were all gifted with the Force as well as highly trained and would be able to hear you no matter how low you talked. Kylo’s eyes flicked up as if someone had called his name and you watched as he looked at each knight.</p><p>“Leave us.” He said, his voice loud enough to startle you. The Knights left instantly, walking away from you.</p><p>“I’ve told you time and time again that you are not to bother me like this.” His voice was cool, uncaring. Your want for him wasn’t his problem. You bit your lower lip,</p><p>“I couldn’t stop thinking of you.”</p><p>“I can see that.” He said. You stepped towards him and he leaned forward on his throne, watching you with an intensity that surprised you. “Is your slutty cunt needing me?” He asked, looking directly into your eyes. Blood rushed into your cheeks and you looked away from him and down. He took your chin and pulled your head around to face him,</p><p>“You look at me when I’m speaking to you, especially when you’ve broken my rules.” He said. “Now, answer me.” You wanted to whine and tug away from him but you could imagine the trouble you would be in.</p><p>“Yes,” you breathed.</p><p>“You want me to help you with that?” he asked. You nodded. “Use your words, don’t act like a little idiot.” He said, his deep baritone voice  was smooth and easy, he was relaxed, at ease, while all you were was tense and nervous.</p><p>“Yes.” You said, your voice coming out slightly annoyed.</p><p>“Try that again.” He said.</p><p>“Yes,” You said, making your voice sweet, docile and plaintive again. “Sir.” You added as an afterthought, wanting to put him in a better mood. His eyebrows raised as he observed you,</p><p>“Come up here, then.” He said. You moved hurriedly up onto his lap and his hands grabbed your hips in his gloved hands. You perched on his lap, straddling him. You leaned in towards him, pressing your lips to his, kissing him. His hand tickled up your thigh gently, you felt a buzzing in your body, vibrating into your pussy.  </p><p>“Are you not wearing underwear?” he asked as his fingers grazed along the lips of your bare pussy. You gasped at the feeling, one you had been needing for so long. You shook your head.</p><p>“Filthy girl,” He commented, his voice sardonic. You pressed yourself down against his hand, he tugged it back away from you and you whined angrily. He leaned forward and kissed you hard on the mouth again, his mouth opened and he pressed his tongue into your mouth. You kissed him back, feeling his tongue slide over yours, running along it. You shuddered and pressed yourself down against his lap, wanting some kind of friction against your pussy. You could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed you. You rocked yourself forward towards him, desperate for more.</p><p>Kylo took your hips in his big hands and moved you so you straddled one of his legs. One knee on the throne between his legs and the other knee between his leg and the arm rest. You could feel his leg brushing against your pussy and you immediately sank down and pressed yourself into him.</p><p>“Are you so desperate?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, Kylo…” You said, your pleading eyes searching over his face. You pressed your body down, rocking your hips forward against his leg. You could feel his the fabric of his pants against your lips, it grazing gently, agonizingly along your wet pussy. You pressed your hips down hard, feeling his leg press up into you. The friction against your clit, making you pulse with need. Prickles of pleasure shivered up and down your spine, goosebumps raising on your neck and arms. You rocked yourself forward, humping in towards him, working your hips. Kylo held them guiding them in their rocking motion forward.</p><p>“You’re making a mess of my leg,” He said, looking down at you, “Look at you, you’re so desperate for anything from me you’re grinding your cunt against my leg just to get something.” He said, shaking his head. You put your hands on his shoulders and squeezed, using him as leverage to pull yourself forward.</p><p>“Good girl,” he offered, one of his hands running up from your hip to your side, still holding you down while you fucked your hips forward, needing more. “Could you cum like this?” he asked. “If I let you hump my leg for as long as you needed, would you get off?” he asked. You nodded, all your breath used up so you couldn’t force out words.</p><p>“What if I gave you thirty seconds, could you make yourself cum on my leg?” he asked.</p><p>“N-no!” you choked, suddenly scared that this would be taken away from you.</p><p>“Too bad. Because if you want to have that orgasm you claim you need so badly, this is how you get it. You’ve got thirty seconds, little girl.” You hurriedly pressed yourself down against him and rocked your hips forward faster. You let out a gasp, your cunt was pulsing with need and it felt so good to rub it against his leg but you doubted you would possibly be able to cum from it in that amount of time.</p><p>“Thirty…” he voice said into your ear, “twenty-nine…twenty-eight…” He was going to make you painfully aware of how little time you had. You moaned and pressed yourself forward. Your pussy was tingling, aching, needing. Every time you pressed forward, he pressed his leg up into you, adding to the pressure against your cunt. You were soaking his pants with how wet you were.</p><p>“Oh! No…please!” you cried.</p><p>“Twenty-seven…twenty six…twenty-five. Keep going, darling. I can feel it so close inside you.” He whispered. “Twenty…” he was pulling no punches, adding no seconds. You were shaking and your breath was coming out in gasps. You could feel it so close too. All it would take would be the graze of his fingers over your clit and you would cum. But he wasn’t giving that to you.</p><p>“Nineteen…eighteen…seventeen…” One of his hands moved up and tugged the neckline of your dress down, exposing your tits. His fingers found your left nipple, rolling it  between his fingers. His thumb and forefinger tightened around it, pinching, sending shocks of pleasure, and pain through your body. It added to the buzzing excitement. His countdown ticked steadily downwards as did your hope, “Thirteen…” You desperately bucked your hips towards him. It was so close, if you rocked your hips just like <em>that</em> and leaned a little over the pressure was right on your clit, moving it between your slick lips.</p><p>“You’re right there at the edge, aren’t you?” He breathed into your ear, “Ten….nine…eight…come on. If you need it so badly you should be able to cum right when I tell you.” He teased. You were practically in tears. “Six…five…four…” His words made you furious while his voice sent even more need driving into your veins.</p><p>You whimpered, moving your hips hard and fast against his thigh, it was right there, so close and so desperately out of reach. Your clit was pulsing, you thought maybe…maybe it would happen…you clenched down trying squeeze your legs together around his thigh</p><p>“Three…two…” This was your chance, the only time you might be able to. His finger tugged on your nipple, he was trying to help a little.</p><p>“One.” He said. You humped into him desperately, it should have been bursting forth from you but no, not now. His hands clasped around your hips and he lifted you off of him, setting you on your wobbly feet. “You couldn’t do it.” He said, leaning in towards you still. “Look at the fucking mess you made,” He said, indicating the wet slick across the thigh of his pants.  You stared at it and then down, your breathing hard, ragged. “Disgusting girl,” he said, shaking his head. You felt a sob bubbling up from your chest.  You gasped and tears slipped out of your eyes. He took your chin in his thumb and forefinger and made you look up at him,</p><p>“Don’t cry.” He commanded. “You must not have needed it as badly as you claimed-“</p><p>“But!”</p><p>“Go to my quarters. I’ll be there shortly. Maybe when I’m done with you, you’ll understand what <em>needing </em>really means.” He said and he released you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can look into requesting something on my blog: cummingforkylo.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>